


Working Definition

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Apologies, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Episode: s04e03 Restoration, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Undeath, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Resurrection, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara comes to Laurel's apartment from the hospital.</p><p>(I was prompted on Tumblr for a <a href="http://spookygayjaneausten.tumblr.com/post/132698849994/5-minute-drabble-working-definition-arrow">5-minute drabble</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Definition

Thea’s key is as obnoxious as ever, but it opens the door for her eventually.

“Sorry about the mess. I was a little busy fending off your sister who was trying to kill me. Cleaning up didn’t exactly factor into the equation,” she says as Laurel follows her in, stepping more carefully than usual as she goes down the hall, hoping to keep her heels as far away from the shattered glass on the carpet.

“I’m really, really sorry about that,” Sara pants, and Thea’s eyes widen before she remembers that Captain Lance had followed them back from the hospital, so it makes sense they’d reach Laurel’s building only shortly after they did. It was weird seeing her alive, but even weirder seeing her looking…almost weak.

“Call us even,” Thea replies. “Ra’s and Malcolm are the bad guys, Sara. Not us.”

Laurel’s return to the doorway - armed with a ridiculously large dustpan and a broom - is marked with a gasp, one mostly of surprise.

“What?” Thea prompts, and Laurel meets her eyes, but anxiously glances toward Sara.

“Nyssa. She doesn’t know.”

Sara’s back straightens.

“You’ve talked to her?”

The girls barely notice Captain Lance slipping in through the door, bringing a suitcase in.

“Well, that kinda depends on what we’re gonna consider the working definition of talking,” Thea says.


End file.
